BLOOD: Sang Penulis Kematian
by Golden Marionette
Summary: “Konoha ya? Kota yang indah.” Lelaki itu mempercepat laju mobilnya. “Sekaligus menyimpan banyak kenangan... Terlalu banyak kenangan.” RnR, please?
1. The Adventure Beginning

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Horror and Romance

Warning: AU, kebiasaan Deidara menambah kata 'un' dihilangkan di fic ini.

Bukannya ngebuat tugas karikatur, Lui malah mem-publish fic baru, horror pula! Secret Love juga belum di-update *pundung di pojokan*

BLOOD

-Sang Penulis Kematian-

Chapter 1

By:

Luina Fujiwara

Deidara's POV

Aku terbangun di hamparan dedaunan yang sudah kering. Entah mengapa, aku memakai gaun berwarna hitam pekat dengan hiasan batu _onyx_. Gaun yang kupakai memang indah, tapi sebelumnya 'kan aku memakai piyama! Ini aneh! Apa aku mimpi? Jika ini mimpi, kenapa ini semua tampak nyata?

Aku lalu berdiri dan mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingku. Hampa. Hanya ada dinding yang ditumbuhi tumbuhan menjalar. Aku membalikan badan dan mendapati ada seorang gadis yang mirip sekali denganku. Gadis itu memakai gaun berwarna putih. Gadis tersebut sedang bermain ayunan yang sudah sangat tua dan rapuh.

Normal POV

Deidara berjalan ke arah gadis misterius itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Deidara sambil menatap gadis dihadapannya.

Gadis itu lalu berhenti bermain ayunan. Ia menatap Deidara dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku Ino, penulis kematian," jawab gadis itu. Deidara tampak tak mengerti. Deidara lalu mendekati gadis itu hingga jarak keduanya hanya setengah meter.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali gak mengerti kata-kata kamu!" seru Deidara.

"Nanti kamu akan tahu," jawab Ino.

Jemari lentik Ino berubah menjadi lebih panjang dengan kuku tajam dan mengerikan. Tangan Deidara ditangkap Ino. Tangan Deidara berdarah terkena kuku Ino.

"AARGH!!!"

Tiba-tiba, dari tangan Deidara muncul sebuah gelang berbentuk rantai kecil yang sepertinya terbuat dari darah. Gelang itu berbandul tengkorak dengan ukuran mini.

Deidara semakin ketakutan. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari Ino karna perbedaan kekuatan yang besar.

"Kumohon, bantu aku," gumam Ino lirih.

XxX

"AAAAARGH!!!"

Deidara terbangun dari tidur dan mendapati dirinya sedang berada di kamar yang berukuran sangat besar.

Peluh tampak terlihat di wajah cantik Deidara.

"Hh… M-mimpi… hh… b-buruk… hh…" ucap Deidara sambil melihat jam yang baru menunjukkan pukul 12.00 tengah malam.

Deidara lalu melihat tangannya. Tidak terlihat ada bekas luka di tangan Deidara. Gelang rantai yang diberikan Ino juga tidak ada. Pakaian Deidara kembali menjadi piyama.

"A-apa maksud mimpi itu?"

TBC

Gimana? Kurang horror atau udah horror? Luina buatnya malam lho! *Info gak mutu*. Oia, doa'in supaya nilai UAS Luina bagus ya!

Chapter ini sedikit banget, gak ada romance-nya pula! Tapi akan Luina usahain ada romance di chapter-chapter depan.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan *kutipan pidato* REVIEWLAH! REVIEWLAH!


	2. Tarot

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Horror and Romance

Warning: AU, kebiasaan Deidara menambah kata 'un' dihilangkan di fic ini, OOC.

Akhirnya di-update juga! XD terimakasih atas reviewnya ya!!

BLOOD

-Sang Penulis Kematian-

Chapter 2

By:

Luina Fujiwara

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Sebagian besar murid Konoha Gakuen masih belum datang karna masih terlalu pagi. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi gadis berambut pirang dan bermata _aquamarine_, Deidara.

Hari ini Deidara datang pagi sekali. Hal yang sangat aneh karna Deidara adalah murid yang paling sering datang telat ke sekolah.

Deidara memasuki gerbang dengan tatapan bingung dari Zabuza, satpam sekolah.

"Tumben datang pagi?" gumam Zabuza.

Deidara tidak menanggapi ucapan Zabuza, melainkan terus berjalan menuju kelasnya, 11-A.

Deidara's POV

Aku menaiki tangga menuju kelasku yang berada pada lantai dua. Sepertinya aku adalah murid yang datang pertama hari ini.

Akhirnya aku sampai ke kelasku. Kelasku masih sepi. Aku lalu menuju bangkuku yang berada di pojok kiri. Aku meletakan tas di meja dan duduk.

Entah mengapa ada yang beda dari tubuhku. Aku tahu itu! Aku merasa berbeda sekarang. Berbeda… semenjak… mimpi tadi malam… argh!! Konyol!!! Kenapa aku memikirkan hal itu lagi?!

Normal POV

Deidara mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga rambut pirang panjang miliknya berantakan. Deidara terlihat depresi. Mata _aquamarine_nya terihat sayu dan Deidara seakan-akan tak memiliki semangat hidup.

Deidara merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Deidara memejamkan mata dan memikirkan mimpinya hingga…

'**Jleb'**

Sesuatu seperti memasuki tubuh Deidara. Matanya berubah menjadi merah dan gelang berbentuk rantai kecil dengan tengkorak mini muncul di tangan kanannya. Deidara –yang bukan Deidara- itu mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam tas secara kasar hingga tas Deidara hampir robek.

Kertas tersebut ia letakan di atas meja. Tiba-tiba pena bulu berwarna hitam muncul di tangannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Deidara menuliskan untaian-untaian kata pada kertas.

Setelah lima menit menulis…

'**Jleb'**

Deidara tak sadarkan diri. Gelang beserta pena menghilang tanpa adanya bekas sedikitpun. Yang tertinggal hanyalah kertas yang tertindih oleh kepala Deidara.

XxX

"A-apa gak apa-apa membolos pelajaran?" tanya gadis berambut indigo panjang pada gadis bercepol di hadapannya. Gadis bercepol itu mendelik.

"Tentu aja gak apa-apa, Hinata! Lagipula, gue males belajar fisika kalau yang ngajar Anko-sensei," jawab gadis bercepol.

"T-tapi Tenten, a-"

"_Shut up_, Hinata," potong gadis berambut pirang dan dikuncir empat, Temari.

Hinata lalu diam dan menatap dua sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan kesal bercampur takut. Temari mengambil sebatang rokok dari sakunya dan menyalakannya. Temari menghirup rokok itu dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya.

Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari. Tiga gadis itu sedang berada di atap sekolah. Mereka membolos jam pelajaran ketiga atas ajakan Tenten.

Tenten mengeluarkan satu pak kartu dari saku bajunya sambil duduk. Ia mengocok kartu dengan cepat. Hinata dan Temari duduk di depan Tenten sambil memperhatikan kartu yang Tenten kocok.

"Tarot?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Tenten menghentikan kocokan kartunya dan bertanya pada Temari, "Mau gue ramal?"

Temari mengangguk pelan tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari kartu tersebut. Tenten menyebar kartu itu di hadapan Temari.

"Pilih 4 kartu dengan tangan kiri, karna dipercaya letaknya paling dekat dengan jantung," kata Tenten.

Temari lalu menunjuk kartu pertama yang berada pada paling kanan. Kartu kedua yang Temari pilih adalah nomor 5 kiri dari tengah. Kartu ketiga yang ditunjuk Hinata berikutnya adalah kartu nomor 17 dari kiri dan kartu terakhir nomor 5 dari sebelah kanan kartu kedua.

Tenten menyusun kartu dan membukanya satu persatu. "Kartu pertama adalah pertanyaan si Penanya. Kartu kedua merupakan masa lalu. Kartu ketiga ialah masa sekarang dan kartu terakhir adalah masa depan."

Kartu pertama dibuka dan Tenten menginterpresentasikan kartu tersebut dengan jawaban aneh.

"Mungkin lo harus ganti parfum."

Temari menghisap rokoknya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Temari tampak tak percaya dengan ucapan Tenten. Sementara Hinata hanya memperhatikan mereka.

Kartu kedua dibuka dan Temari lagi-lagi mendapatkan jawaban yang aneh dari Tenten.

"Cawan. Dulu lo sering makan ya, Tem?"

Konyol. Cawan adalah lambang emosi dan cinta. Hal itu cukup membuktikan bahwa Tenten adalah peramal yang kurang cakap. Kartu ketiga juga mendapatkan jawaban yang konyol. Temari terus mendengar tanpa percaya satupun kata-kata Tenten.

Kartu terakhirpun dibuka.

Tenten terbelalak kaget dengan kartu yang ia pegang. Temari menjadi penasaran dengan kartu terakhir yang menunjukkan masa depannya.

"Kartu apa yang gue dapat?" tanya Temari.

Tenten menatap Temari tak percaya. Terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya bahwa Tenten takut. Tenten menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dewa kematian." **(1)**

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban Tenten. Diluar dugaan, Temari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahaha… lo pikir gue akan percaya sama ramalan lo yang konyol? Gak akan!!!"

Temari lalu meninggalkan Hinata dan Tenten yang masih terpaku pada tempatnya. Hinata dan Tenten lalu saling bertukar pandang.

"R-ramalan g-gak selamanya b-benar 'kan?"

XxX

"Dimana aku?"

Deidara mengerjapkan matanya dan berusaha bangun dari ranjang. Deidara memandang berkeliling. Setelah berapa detik ia sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di UKS dan Deidara juga sadar bahwa ia tak sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi, Konan?"

"Kamu ditemukan pingsan di kelas," kata Konan cemas. Konan menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Deidara. "Kertas itu tertindih kepalamu."

Deidara lalu membaca sebuah cerita yang tertera pada kertas tersebut.

Deidara's POV

Aku membaca cerita yang ada di kertas itu. Aku mengamati tulisan di sehelai kertas tersebut. Tulisan ini 'kan tulisanku! Tapi… aku tak pernah merasa pernah menulis sebuah cerpen seperti ini.

Pembunuhan. Itulah inti dari cerita itu. Para tokoh di cerpen itu tidak disebutkan namanya, melainkan hanya disebutkan karakteristik tokoh seperti gadis berambut indigo, gadis berambut coklat, dan gadis berambut pirang.

Aku tak mau membaca cerpen ini sampai tuntas. Aku meletakkan cerpen itu di meja kecil yang berada di samping ranjang.

Normal POV

"Cerita yang lumayan menarik… dan… um…" Konan menggantung kata-katanya, membuat Deidara penasaran

"Sadis."

Hening. Deidara tak berani berkata-kata. Konan juga tampak tak mau berkomentar lagi soal cerpen itu. Deidara lalu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Danna, Pein, Hidan, sama Itachi mana?"

"Sasori tadi ke sini buat liat keadaan kamu, tapi sekarang dia udah ke kelas lagi. Kalau Pein sama Hidan lagi dihukum karna gak ngerjain pr. Itachi… kayaknya dia di kelas deh!" jawab Konan sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

Deidara juga melihat ke luar jendela dan mendapati Pein dan Hidan sedang dihukum berdiri sambil hormat di depan tiang bendera.

"_Anyway,_ sekarang jam pelajaran keberapa?"

"Ketiga." Konan kembali melirik cerpen yang sekarang berada di atas meja. "Cerpen itu buatanmu?"

"Bukan! Walaupun itu tulisanku, tapi aku merasa tak pernah membuat cerpen itu!" bantah Deidara.

XxX

"Sialan! Coba gue gak turun dari atap tadi! Kalau gue gak turun, pasti gue gak kena hukuman nih!" seru gadis berambut pirang dan dikuncir empat.

Gadis tadi lalu berjalan ke arah toilet perempuan. Gadis tadi lalu melihat jam tangannya dan mengumpat kesal, "Anjrit! Udah jam lima sore! Ini gara-gara Tsunade-sensei yang pake acara ngehukum gue! Sialan!"

Gadis tadi adalah Temari, murid kelas 10-B di Konoha Gakuen. Temari kemudian memasuki toilet dan mencuci tangannya di washtafel.

'**Whooosh'**

Temari merasakan ada yang melewati pintu toilet secara cepat. Temari menengok dan tak melihat seorangpun karna sekarang sekolah sudah sepi.

Temari lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Ia menyalakan keran air. Tiba-tiba, lampu kamar mandi mati. Sepertinya ada yang mematikan. Temari tak peduli. Ia masih fokus mencuci tangan.

Temari yang semula menunduk mengangkat kepalanya menghadap cermin dan mendapati bahwa ada seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang sekarang berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ucapkan salam pada kematian, Nona."

TBC

**(1) **Lui gak tau sebenarnya di kartu tarot ada kartu dewa kematian apa gak. Seandainya gak ada, diadain aja *digamprat*

Udah horror belum? Atau masih kurang horror?

Bales review dulu ah~ X3

: seratus perak buat senpai! Ini memang SasoDei. Lui gak bisa buat fic tanpa pairing ini. Kalau gak ada SasoDei rasanya gemanaaa gethoooo *lebay, ditabok*. SasuNaru? Lui cari ide dulu ya, senpai? Kurang serem? Chapter ini udah serem belum? Arigatou atas doanya :D

**Takuya Uzuki-chan**: bagus? Gak nyangka fic ini ada yang bilang bagus -netesin obat tetes mata ke mata- Lui terharu XD. Chapter ini udah panjang 'kan?

**Arara~**: jelek? Rendahan? Tolong beritahu Lui di bagian mana Lui salah. Lui gak akan hapus fic Lui karna Lui gak tahu dimana letak kesalahan Lui. Males liat fic ini? Gak usah baca.

**Aoi no Tsuki**: AADI (Ada Apa Dengan Ino) Lui juga gak tau *ditendang*. -Seseorang: masa yang buat ficnya gak yau sih?!- ini update-annya, senpai! :D

**Shia~malay~login**: NaruHina? Wah, Lui paling gak bisa cari ide buat pair itu, gomen ya, senpai. Sasonya baru keluar nanti di chap tiga. Ini update-annya, senpai! :D

**Yuuichi93**: keren? Fic ini ternyata ada yang bilang keren *terharu lagi*. Kalau Lui malah merinding ngebayangin Ino kayak gitu *dikasih kalium sianida* yang diminta Ino pastinya bukan uang *digampar* XD

**The Lord xx**: Lui akan berusaha agar fic ini lebih menarik :D

**Queen of the Seven Seas**: seru? Arigatou, senpai! Senpai dikit lagi UN? Selamat berjuang, senpai!\

Sekali lagi Lui ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview fic Lui.

REVIEW!!!


	3. Gloom

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Horror and Romance

Warning: AU, kebiasaan Deidara menambah kata 'un' dihilangkan di fic ini, OOC.

Arigatou atas reviewnya!!!

BLOOD

-Sang Penulis Kematian-

Chapter 3

By:

Luina Fujiwara

"Huft… gara-gara memeriksa ulangan, aku jadi pulang sore deh," gumam perempuan cantik berambut pendek yang tengah membawa tumpukan kertas ulangan para siswa dan siswi Konoha Gakuen.

Perempuan itu bernama Shizune. Ia adalah seorang guru matematika di Konoha Gakuen. Shizune baru saja menyelesaikan tugas mengoreksi ulangan matematika dari kelas 11-A sampai kelas 11-E.

Shizune mengoreksi ulangan di kelas 11-B sehingga ia harus membawa tumpukan kertas itu ke ruang guru. Untuk ke ruang guru, ia harus melewati toilet perempuan.

Ketika Shizune melewati toilet, tiba-tiba saja pintu toilet terbuka dengan pelan.

'**Krieeet'**

Shizune menoleh ke toilet dan melihat ada salah satu pintu toilet yang terbuka. Di bawah pintu toilet ada genangan berwarna merah yang sepertinya adalah darah.

Shizune penasaran dan memasuki toilet pelan-pelan. Perempuan tersebut akhirnya sampai di depan pintu toilet dan mendapati pemandangan yang mengenaskan.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan berkuncir empat terduduk di kloset dengan wajah menunduk. Tangannya meyilang. Seragam Konoha Gakuennya terlihat basah oleh darah yang mulai mengering. Di tubuh gadis itu terdapat banyak luka tusukan.

Kertas ulangan di tangan Shizune terjatuh dan kertas-kertas itu basah terkena genangan darah. Shizune sangat kaget sampai selama sepersekian detik ia tak dapat bereaksi.

"AAAARGGGHHHHH!!!"

XxX

"Tahu gak? Temari murid kelas 10-B ditemukan tewas."

"Ada murid kelas 10 yang tewas di toilet!"

"Temari gue dengar tewas dengan banyak luka tusuk."

Bisik-bisik tentang Temari terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Toilet yang biasanya sepi sekarang ramai karna ada banyak polisi. Pintu toilet perempuan diberi _police line_.

Hal tentang sisiwi yang terbunuh di sekolah membuat kepala sekolah dan para guru shock berat. Konoha Gakuen yang merupakan sekolah yang terkenal karna prestasinya, baik akademik maupun non-akademik menjadi tercemar karna berita buruk tentang pembunuhan di sekolah.

XxX

**Ruang kelas 11-A**

Kelas 11-A masih sepi, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.45. Hanya ada enam orang pelajar yang berada di ruang kelas 11-A. Enam pelajar itu adalah Deidara, Konan, Sasori, Pein, Itachi dan Hidan.

Enam pelajar itu berkumpul dan terlihat sedang membicarakan hal yang sangat penting. Itu terlihat dari raut wajah mereka –yang tak biasanya- serius.

"Lo semua udah dengar berita tentang Temari?" tanya Konan.

"Ya. Gue udah dengar." Hidan membuka buku fisika secara asal.

"Gue dengar, Temari tewas dengan banyak luka tusukan," kata Pein.

Deidara terdiam. Gadis berambut pirang itu sekarang sedang membaca cerita yang ia tulis kemarin. Deidara terus membaca cerita yang ditulis dengan tinta yang berwarna sedikit berbeda dengan tinta yang umumnya dipakai. Mungkinkah tinta itu… darah?

Kegiatan Deidara terhenti saat Konan berbicara kembali dengan nada yang dua kali lipat lebih serius.

"Apa lo tahu yang lebih parah dari semua luka tusuknya?"

"Gak. Memangnya apa?" Itachi balik bertanya.

Konan terdiam sebentar. Ia tampak ragu unutk menceritakan hal _itu_. Konan menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jantungnya diambil."

Pein dan Hidan tampak kaget. Sasori dan Itachi tetap _stay cool_ walau mendengar pernyataan mengerikan tersebut. Tapi, yang paling kaget karna berita yang dibawa Konan adalah Deidara. Deidara lalu berdiri dari kursinya dengan cepat hingga kursi tersebut hampir jatuh.

"Tunggu! Jantung yang diambil?! Ke-kenapa hal itu mirip dengan cerita ini!!!" teriak Deidara sambil menunjuk cerpen yang berada di atas meja.

Deidara kebetulan sedang membaca bagian pembunuhan gadis berambut pirang sebelum Konan memberitahukan _hal-tentang-jantung_.

Deidara lalu mengambil cerpen yang tergeletak di meja dan membacakan bagian pengambilan jantung tersebut.

"Dan sang pembunuh menarik jantung gadis berambut pirang dengan cepat."

Pein menatap Deidara dengan tatapan lo-ngomong-apa-sih?. Hidan cuek dengan perkataan Deidara barusan dan pemuda berambut silver itu menahan kuap dibalik telapak tangannya. Sasori menatap Deidara tanpa ekspresi.

"Dei… tenang dulu," ucap Konan.

Deidara lalu diam. Ia lalu duduk perlahan di kursinya. Gadis itu terlihat frustasi sekarang. Setelah melihat Deidara yang mulai tenang, Konanpun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir kalau ada kesamaan antara cerita buatanmu dan kejadian yang menimpa Temari. Tapi setelah kuteliti lagi, antara cerita dan kenyataan itu tidak sama. Yang sama hanyalah tokoh, tempat pembunuhan dan cara pembunuhan."

Pein mengernyit.

"Hei, tunggu. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian maksud? Cerita? Kesamaan cerita? Cara pembunuhan? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Pein bingung.

Konan menatap Pein lekat.

"Begini… kalian tahu 'kan, kalau Deidara pingsan kemarin?" tanya Konan.

Hidan mengangguk.

"Nah, di bawah kepalanya ditemukan cerpen. Cerpen itu berisi tentang pembunuhan. Pembunuhan yang ada di cerpen itu memiliki beberapa kesamaan dengan pembunuhan Temari…"

Semua mendengarkan Konan dengan serius, kecuali Deidara. Deidara menatap meja dengan tatapan kosong. Gadis cantik itu seakan hanya memiliki badan tanpa jiwa. Hampa.

"… kesamaan pertama, tokoh yang ada di cerpen itu hanya disebutkan dengan gadis berambut pirang dan Temari berambut pirang. Kesamaan kedua, letak pembunuhan. Pembunuhan di cerpen dan di Konoha Gakuen memiliki kesamaan tempat, toilet perempuan…" ucap Konan.

Konan lalu menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan argumentasinya.

"… dan yang terakhir, cara pembunuhan. Ditusuk dan diambil jantungnya. Itulah kesamaan cara pembunuhan di cerita dan di Konoha gakuen," lanjut Konan.

Setelah Konan berkata demikian, mereka semua diam. Hanya ada suara kegaduhan dari luar kelas.

"Mungkin itu cuma kebetulan," pemuda berambut merah akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Sasori benar. Itu hanya kebetulan," kata Itachi datar.

Keheningan kembali menghampiri mereka.

"Kalau gue boleh tau, siapa sih yang nulis cerita itu?" tanya Pein sambil melirik ke arah kertas cerpen. Pein lalu melirik Deidara yang masih terlihat frustasi.

"Lo?"

Deidara mendelik.

"BUKAN AKU YANG MENULIS CERITA SEPERTI ITU!!!" teriak Deidara.

Deidara berdiri dari kursinya dengan cepat sehingga kursi tersebut jatuh. Deidara lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua yang kaget karna kelakuan gadis pirang itu barusan.

"Deidara tampak aneh," komentar Itachi.

"Bukannya dia memang aneh?" ledek Hidan.

Sasori mendelik pada Hidan. Ia lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Sasori lalu keluar kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Sepintas, wajah Sasori memang terlihat tenang, namun sebenarnya dia cemas.

XxX

Sasori berlari menaiki tangga menuju atap. Pemuda berambut merah itu sempat menabrak beberapa orang. Namun, ia tak peduli dengan berapa banyak orang yang ia tabrak. Yang ada di otaknya saat itu adalah bagaimana cara menemukan gadis berbola mata _aquamarine_ itu. Gadis yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya dari kecil.

"Deidara!!!"

Sasori akhirnya menemukan sosok yang ia cari di atap sekolah. Sosok Deidara yang tengah duduk dan menekuk lututnya. Mata deidara menatap lutut miliknya dengan tatapan kosong. Tampaknya Deidara tidak mendengar teriakan Sasori.

Sasori lalu menghampiri gadis itu. Sasori berjongkok di hadapan Deidara.

"Dei?"

Deidara mengangkat wajahnya.

Deidara's POV

"Danna?"

Danna. Sebuah panggilan dariku sejak kecil untuk pemuda yang ada di hadapanku sekarang, Sasori. Danna adalah sahabatku sejak kecil.

Danna menatapku lekat. Sekilas, aku melihat sorot kecemasan dalam bola mata coklat miliknya. Tapi itu hanya sekilas karna sorot matanya berubah menjadi sorot mata datar yang biasa kulihat.

Normal POV

"Hey, kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku gak kenapa-napa," jawab Deidara. "A-aku cuma butuh waktu… sendiri."

Sasori diam dan menatap bola mata _aquamarine_ milik Deidara yang terlihat sayu.

"Gak apa-apa kalau kamu ingin sendiri. Tapi aku ingin kamu tahu kalu aku akan selalu ada di samping kamu dan menjaga kamu. Aku sudah pernah berjanji 'kan?"

Deidara terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sasori. Ucapan yang pernah ia dengar bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Deidara lalu tersenyum, senyuman tulus yang langsung dari hatinya.

"Ya. Danna sudah pernah janji," kata Deidara.

XxX

**Tok… tok… tok…**

Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam yang merupakan pelayan di sebuah rumah mengetuk pintu kamar majikannya yang terbuat dari kayu _ek_

Wanita tersebut mengenakan baju pelayan yang di dominasi warna hitam dan disertai renda pada bagian bawah rok. Raut wajah wanita berbola mata merah itu tampak cemas.

"Nona Tenten, sudah siang. Nona tidak sekolah?" tanya wanita itu.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar. Wanita itu mengetuk pintu sekali lagi, namun hasilnya nihil. Sang penghuni kamar tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Kurenai, ada apa?"

Seorang lelaki dengan pakaian satpam datang menghampiri wanita yang ia panggil Kurenai.

"Asuma?"

Kurenai kemudian menceritakan tentang nona majikannya pada lelaki bernama Asuma yang sebenarnya adalah suaminya.

"Biar kubuka," kata Asuma.

Asuma lalu mengambil kunci cadangan dan segera membuka kamar Tenten yang dikunci rapat. Kurenai masih terlihat cemas. Ia terdiam di samping tubuh Asuma.

**Krieeet**

Pintu kamar Tenten terbuka dengan perlahan.

"Nona Tenten?"

Pintu akhirnya setengah terbuka dan memperlihatkan pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

Tenten teduduk di samping ranjang _king-size_ miliknya dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Di dekat tangan kanannya ada belati yang terkena banyak darah. Di sekeliling Tenten ada banyak kartu tarot yang tersebar dan kartu-kartu itu juga terkena darah.

Kurenai terbelalak.

"AAAAARGHHH!!!"

Kurenai berteriak dan perlahan ia mundur ke belakang. Kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dari wajahnya tampak jelas bahwa ia sangat kaget.

Asuma juga tampak kaget namun ia menguatkan diri untuk mendekati mayat Tenten.

"No-nona Tenten?"

Asuma lalu menyadari bahwa lantai di hadapan Tenten terdapat tulisan yang sepertinya di tulis menggunakan darah. Lelaki itu kemudian membaca tulisan tersebut.

"Andai gue gak ramal dia…"

XxX

Deidara merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya yang berwarna _turquoise_. Gadis itu baru saja pulang sekolah, padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 10.00. Memang, Konoha Gakuen pulang cepat karna akan ada penyelidikan tentang kasus Temari.

Mata Deidara menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan datar. Ia masih memikirkan tentang cerpen misterius yang tak jelas ditulis oleh siapa. kemudian memejamkan mata dan bergumam pelan.

"_Well_, gak semua yang ada di cerpen itu jadi kenyataan."

XxX

Hingar bingar kehidupan malam di kota memang takkan ada habisnya. Begitu pula malam ini. Banyak orang menghabiskan waktu mereka di malam hari sekedar untuk jalan bahkan meghabiskan uang di tempat judi.

D'Club malam ini sangat ramai. Banyak orang datang ke D'Club, salah satu club malam yang terletak di pinggiran kota Konoha. Lampu-lampu gemerlapan. Musik terdengar keras dan_ bartender_ masih sibuk dengan pesanan para pengunung.

Ada banyak pengunjung D'Club. Salah satunya merupakan siswi kelas 10-B di Konoha Gakuen, Hyuuga Hinata yang datang dengan mengenakan _hot pants_ dengan atasan _tank top_ berwarna indigo yang dilapis dengan _vest_ hitam.

Gadis berambut indigo itu terlihat sedang menenggak _vodka_. Hinata bergumam tidak jelas. Sang _bartender _tampak bingung dengan gadis itu.

"Shit…"

Hinata lalu berdiri dari bangkunya. Gadis itu berdiri dengan tidak stabil karna pengaruh alkohol yang ia minum.

Hinata lalu keluar dari club dan sempat menabrak beberapa orang.

Di luar club ternyata sepi. Sangat sepi. Hanya terdengar suara gonggongan anjing di kejauhan. Malam yang cukup seram sebetulnya.

Hinata kemudian berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan mendapati ban mobil BMW miliknya bocor. Hinata lalu menendang ban mobilnya dengan kesal.

"Brengsek!!!" maki Hinata setengah berteriak.

'**Whooosh'**

Ia menengok ke belakang. Ia merasakan ada seseuatu yang lewat dengan cepat. Sangat cepat. Saat ia menengok ke belakang, ia tak melihat apapun selain deretan mobil mewah lain dan kegelapan malam yang mencekam.

'**Whooosh'**

Kali ini berasal dari depan. Gadis berambut indigo itu menengok ke depan dan sekali lagi, ia tak menemukan apa-apa.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Hinata.

Tak ada jawaban.

Hinata menelan ludah. Takut. Itulah yang dirasakan olaeh gadis itu.

Ia lalu berlari ke jalan. Ia merasa diikuti oleh seseorang. Tidak, bukan seseorang, tapi sesuatu.

"Hhh… hh…"

Hinata berlari dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati tak ada apa-apa. Tapi, Hinata yakin bahwa ia sedang dalam bahaya.

Akhirnya ia sampai ke daerah yang dekat sekali dengan rel kereta api. Gadis itu menegok ke belakang lagi dan mendapati sesosok lelaki tegap sedang mengejarnya. Lelaki itu tidak berlari karna tampak jelas terlihat bahwa ia melayang.

"AAAAAAA!!!"

Hinata berlari. Terus berlari hingga…

'**Bruuugh'**

Tubuh Hinata tertabrak kereta api yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan maksimum. Lelaki tegap itu menatap pemandangan tragis tersebut sambil menyeringai.

"Sesuai dengan cerita."

XxX

Sebuah mobil Ford melaju di kegelapan malam dengan cepat. Mobil itu memasuki kawasan Konoha yang ditandai dengan poster besar dengan tulisan 'SELAMAT DATANG DI KONOHA'.

Pengemudi mobil itu membaca poster itu sekilas dan tersenyum. Pengemudi itu adalah seorang lelaki tampan berambut hitam serta memiliki bola mata _onyx_.

"Konoha ya? Kota yang indah…"

Lelaki tersebut kemudian menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"Sekaligus menyimpan banyak kenangan… terlalu banyak kenangan."

TBC

Berhubung sedikit lagi ulangan semester dua dan Lui mau ikut lomba, Lui memutuskan untuk hiatus sementara.

Maaf banget kalau chapter ini ngebosenin dan Saso baru muncul sedikit banget. Udah gitu, OOC lagi!!!

Sekali lagi, Lui minta maaf atas keabalan chapter ini TAT

**Review reply:**

**Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven: **Bagus? Arigatou, terharu:'). Nasib Temari udah tahu 'kan? Meninggal dengan cara yang sadis. Ha… ha… ha…. hak… uhuk.. uhuk *tawa gaje yang disertai batuk*

**Yuuzu-chan:** Sasori ada di chapter ini. Arigatou atas sarannya :) umm… kalau pakai darah Dei kasian…

**:** SasoDei ada di chap ini. Cowok yang bunuh Temari itu -dibekep-. Tunggu, UAS itu bukannya Ulangan Akhir Semester? Apa Lui salah? Lui juga udah kelas 8 koq… lui kelahiran 95… Xena-chan juga?

**Shia Ryuka:** Temari ngerokok gara-gara ketularan Shikamaru -?-… Sasori keluar di chap ini. Kalau gitu Lui boleh panggil Shia-chan? Atau Shia-nee?

**Sumeragi Shoko:** Jangan panggil Lui senpai. Panggil Lui aja :) kurang serem? Lui akan berusaha agar fic ini lebih serem :D

**Takuya Uzuki-chan:** kurang horror? Akan Lui buat lebih horror lagi :D... chapter ini juga panjang 'kan?

**Hanaruki:** Arigatou ats sarannya, senpai :) cerita Lui bagus? Arigatou, senpai. Lui akan berusaha agar chapter ini dan chap depan lebih baik.

**Yuuichi93: **Makin menarik? Arigatou, senpai. Tentang cerpennya udah terungakap sebagian di chap ini. Senpai gak suka SasoDei ya? Kalau Lui sih, Suka banget XD

**Ryuuma Goez:** Whoa~ dikau ikut meripiu? Tumben? Biasanya baca tanpa review *melirik Goez* tugas karikatur Lui sedikit lagi mau selesai koq :p….. bingung sama fic Lui? Jangan-jangan belum baca? –ditabok-

**Saruna Win:** *berlari lebay ke arah win* WIN!!! Dikau ikut meripiu juga? Lui terharu. Umm… tentang request kamu yang SasuNaru…. Lui udah dapet ide, tapi males ngetik.

**Queen of the Seven Seas:** Mereka bertiga memang jadi berandal di fic Lui :D. Pertanyaan tentang Temari udah terjawab di chap ini 'kan?

**Uchiha Yuki-chan:** Um… bukan pengikut sih… tapi… *akan terjawab di chap-chap depan* *pelit spoiler* -digetok-… sebenarnya bukan di depan, tapi di belakang Temari. Cowok itu adalah… yang jelas bukan dei versi cowok -ditendang sampai ke Jepang-

Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia mereview fic Lui… terimakasih.

Seperti kata pepatah: pengapdetan bukan hanya karna ada niat sang author, tapi juga karna adanya review. REVIEWLAH!!! REVIEWLAH!!! REVIEWLAH!!!


End file.
